


Transformation

by JessyCat



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Seizures, Slenderverse, i also dont know how seizures work so please forgive me, i dont know how tags work, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessyCat/pseuds/JessyCat
Summary: What would have happened if Tim didn't get to his medication on time, and transformed into someone else right before Jays eyes?
Kudos: 39





	Transformation

The door slammed shut behind them. Tim and Jay had been driving for what felt like an eternity and this dingy little motel they found at the side of the road, currently seemed like heaven, with how exhausted they were. Bags were quickly strewn around the room, though Jay took caution when placing the bag containing the camera and tapes on the desk.  
Tim threw himself face first onto the bed closest to the motel door, groaning, no doubt from the fatigue a long road trip would bring. Coupled with the constant paranoia of never feeling safe from death and insanity, they both felt pretty worn down.

Jay was already unpacking the laptop onto the surface of the desk, quickly plugging the charger into a loose socket on the wall before opening it up. As the screen lit up and Jay sat down in the one chair provided by the establishment, he heard Tim’s voice muffled through a pillow and looked back at the man.

“No way”, he said, and craned his neck up to look at Jay from his still lying position. “You are not actually going to edit a video or something like that right now, are you?”  
Tim slammed his head back into the pillow and whispered something, obscured by the fabric folds, though Jay thought he could hear the word ‘driving’ and ‘insane’ between the rambles.

“Don’t worry,” Jay spoke, and turned his gaze back to the dim screen, which was still in the process of booting up. “I’m just gonna check if totheark responded to the last video yet. Then I’ll go to sleep.”

“I sure fucking hope they didn’t,” Tim was still lying down, though he had turned his face in the direction of the other man. “Else you -and by extension, me- will be up all night figuring out some bullshit code.”

Jay couldn’t really argue with that notion. These puzzles always keep him up when they rear their ugly heads. Not only the solving part, but also figuring out why totheark would be telling them these things in the first place. What on earth is their motivation behind all these cryptic messages?

Jay rubbed the bridge of his nose and turned back around to Tim, as the laptop was taking its sweet time.

Tim was still laying there, unmoving, in the clothes they arrived in. Jay hoped he wasn’t planning on sleeping in that, because this motel didn’t have washing machines for use and they were quickly running out of clothes that didn’t smell like sweat and forest. The least they could do is let them last a couple days longer.

“You know, you could use this time to- uh” Jay was fumbling over his words. “I dunno. Get bed ready?” That sounded weird. Better start talking about something else. “And brush your teeth. You smell terrible.” Nailed it.

“Hey!” came the exclamation from the broader man. Tim finally sat up on the side of his bed and stretched his back and arms out until they popped. “Just because it’s true, doesn’t mean you should say it.”

Tim finished his quick stretch and was about to get up, as suddenly a painful cough racked through his body.

Jay immediately shot up from his chair in panic, though he didn’t move from his spot, only watching his friend in extreme worry.

“Are you okay??” Jay yelled over the hacking. A redundant question and he knew that, but he didn’t know what else to do.

“Don’t-“ Another cough. Tim had pulled his hands over his mouth. “Don’t worry.” He said between wheezing and trying to catch a breath. He stood up and stumbled his way over to a duffle bag that had been thrown on the floor. He sank to his knees and tried to rip open one of the zippers. “I just need to-“ he was heaving, but the cough seems to have died down for now. “I haven’t taken my meds yet.”

As Tim hunched over the bag, Jay was still standing there in front of the chair, feeling slightly relieved that the problem would be resolved soon, but still full of anxiety. Knowing the cough was mostly followed by an appearance by that horrific monster put him at edge, but they didn’t really have the energy to worry about that now.

Jay looked back at the screen and saw that the laptop had finally booted up. At least he had that going for him. Then he heard Tim’s voice again.

“Where…” The rustling of the bag became lounder as more zippers were being pulled open. “Where did I put them??” His voice was unsteady. Clothes were being pulled out and thrown behind him as he desperately searched for the pill bottles. “Where are they??” Jay could hear the panic in his voice.

Tim quickly stood up and his eyes searched the room. “They should have been-“ Suddenly another coughing fit tore through him and he almost doubled over from the sheer strain it seemed to be putting on his body. Tim steadied himself on the side of his bed and Jay immediately sprang to his side.

He put his hand on the other man’s shaking back, looking at the strewn around contents of the duffle bag. Jay knew he usually kept them in the right side of the bag, but from the sight of it, it was obviously empty.

Jay was now on high alert, all thoughts of a good night’s sleep vanished, completely overpowered by the sheer worry he was feeling for his friend. His eyes were frantically scanning the room as Tim was gasping for breath.

“Fuck.” Jay whispered more to himself than anyone. “Did you maybe put them in another bag?? I don’t know why you would but-“

Suddenly the tension of the moment was broken, as they both heard something from the other side of the room. Jay immediately perked up, while Tim was still trying to regain his composure. It was a bit harder to discern over Tim’s heavy breathing, but it was unmistakable.

A knock. A knock, that was coming from the window next to the desk.

The curtains hadn’t been drawn closed yet, so the view was pretty clear as both men looked up at the repeating noise of a hand against glass. Two crudely marked up red eyes were watching them beneath a familiar yellow hoodie.

The hair on Jays body immediately stood on end, as terror flooded through him. He quickly glanced at Tim, who was watching the man standing outside the window intently.  
The man in the hood knocked once more on the cold glass pane, before holding something up that made Jays eyes widen in shock. An orange pill bottle. Specifically, Tim’s pill bottle. He shook it up and down next to his head, the pills rattling against each other, reminding the men what was in the container. And how much Tim needed them right now.

“You fucking bastard…” came Tim’s voice quietly through ragged breaths. Sweat was rolling down his forehead and his face showed that he was furious. Jay pulled back from him in surprise as Tim bolted over his bed towards the window.

“TIM WAIT!” Jay shouted and reached uselessly over the covers of the bed. Pure panic was flooding through his systems as he watched his partner rush to the other side of the room. Though he never made it all the way. Right before the window another coughing fit struck him and he fell hard to the floor.

The man in the hood just silently stood and watched as Tim desperately clawed for the window. But cough after cough escaped his lungs and the man crumpled into himself, body shaking from the pressure.

Jay hurriedly ran over to his friend’s side, kneeling down next to him. His eyes were burning and his fingers were trembling as tried to place them on Tim’s back in concern.  
A quick glance up revealed that the man in the hood had vanished. Jay swore under his breath. He should have immediately tried to chase him down as soon as he saw him! Why did he hesitate?? Now Tim was suffering because he couldn’t make the right choices!

“Tim, I-“ Jay started before being roughly shoved away.

“JUST STAY BACK!” the man managed to bark between fits. Jay saw that Tim’s muscles had started to go rigid and his whole body had started to violently convulse.

Tim was having a seizure and all Jay could do is silently watch. His mind was racing though. He knew what he technically had to do. Keep track of how long the seizure took and should it take longer than five minutes, call an ambulance. Jay shot a quick look at the laptop screen. The small timer in the corner told him that it was currently 9:13 pm. Okay he thought, and rubbed his sweaty palms over his pants, he could work with that.

And he was trying to concentrate on helping, but he couldn’t help think how terribly familiar this scene was, and how the last time he saw Tim like this, though in video format, it had ended horribly for the both of them.

He took another look at the window. The man in the hood was still gone. Maybe he was waiting? Waiting outside. Waiting for his partner to wake up.

A minute had passed. Tim’s convulsions seemed to have gotten weaker. But Jay wasn’t any less worried. He slowly got up, still unsure what to do. He was frightened out of his mind. Not just for Tim’s wellbeing, but his own. What on earth was he going to do when Tim regained consciousness? He took a step back. Fuck. Other people never have to worry about their friends turning into psychopaths in front of their eyes.

Slowly Tim’s shaking came to a standstill and only the steady rise and fall of his chest confirmed that at least he wasn’t dead.

Jay took another glance at the time. Not even two minutes had passed since it had started. So that was probably good. But he was still filled with a looming sense of dread, because now came the scary part.

“T-tim?” he asked shakily, though he didn’t really hope for a response. The other man was laying on the ground, his eyes were closed. He would have almost looked peaceful if this situation weren’t so utterly terrifying.

A few more seconds went by and Jay was almost hoping that maybe this would be the end of it.

But then Tim’s eyes shot open.

Jay wasn’t taking any chances and bolted as fast as he could back to the other side of the room. Self-preservation now at the front and centre of his mind. He ducked behind what was supposed to be Tim’s bed, out of sight, and covered his mouth with his hands, hoping to muffle any frantic sounds he was making.

He could hear slight rustling coming from the other end of the room, and over the edge of the bed he could just make out the figure slowly pulling themselves up from the ground. They had to steady themselves on the bed as they nearly toppled over again, moving as if they hadn’t used their own legs in a while.

Jay quickly made himself smaller, trying to hide from the sight of the other man. The hands on his face were damp and he was trembling uncontrollably from fear. An unreasonable part of his brain was trying to help him out though. What if he hadn’t changed? What if this was still Tim? Oh, then this would be something they could laugh about later!

Steps rang out over the wooden floorboards. Jay shrank into himself even more. He was taking no chances.

The wood creaked under the slow footsteps as the figure rounded the beds, making his way towards the door, and inadvertently towards where Jay was cowering. All alarms inside his head were going off. He had nothing to defend himself! There was no way he could overpower Tim if worst came to worst, and he knew this first-hand.

He saw the first shoe round the corner. Fuck, this was it. He was dead, Jay thought, as the man came into full view, throwing a shadow over hall. He towered over Jay, who was still crouched on the floor, his eyes staring into his. It was dead silent in the room.

Jay managed to pry his hands away from his face to hesitantly ask. “Tim?” he spoke, not louder than a whisper. But Tim didn’t move a muscle, still just staring, face unreadable.  
“T-tim?” he asked again, with more purpose and volume this time, but the possibility of this being Tim was dwindling every second.

Then suddenly the man made a move, walking directly towards Jay with intend steps.

Jay gasped out loud and clamoured backwards as he tried to force himself into the wall behind him. The other man loomed over him. Slowly he crouched down to Jay’s level as the smaller man flung his arms over his face to defend himself. His eyes were screwed shut tightly behind them, prepared for whatever may come.

All the tension in his body was almost painful, just waiting for something to happen, when he suddenly felt a tug from beneath him. In complete surprise he lifted his arms and looked at what was causing this sensation. The other man was pulling at something. A yellow jacket, that was stuck beneath Jays trembling body. Oh, Jay thought. Of course. The jacket. It must have gotten thrown here as Tim was pulling clothes out of his bag in search of his meds. And Jay didn’t even see it.

He felt another tug. Tim was looking at him intently. Waiting. Jay quickly lifted himself off the piece of clothing and it was swiftly pulled out from under him.

The other man stood back up and made his way to the door, pulling the jacket over his shoulders. He didn’t look back, as he stepped through the door and pulled it closed behind him, leaving Jay alone in the room.

He stared at the door for another second, before sinking to the floor, sighing a shaky breath of relief. Though Tim was gone, probably to meet up with the hooded guy, at least he wasn’t the target tonight.

He shut his eyes and rested his head against the wall behind him.

Morbidly he thought, that he wished he had filmed this.


End file.
